


An Interesting Way to Spend Summer

by voyagxr



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagxr/pseuds/voyagxr
Summary: The ops on base can’t leave their designated CTU areas because of social distancing requirements. Who made that rule a thing? Doc and Harry. How do the ops spend their summer not being able to leave for the first time?
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Monika "IQ" Weiss, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Kudos: 15





	An Interesting Way to Spend Summer

Sunlight seeped through the blinds on the window of Gustave’s office, the clock reading 7 A.M. A 5’10 French male was asleep at his desk, snoring quietly. The male jolted awake immediately upon hearing a knock at his office’s door. 

“It’s open.”, Gustave said as he yawned. The door was opened, revealing Harry. “Good morning, Doc. Would you like to go grocery shopping with me? Our operators are running out of food.”, Harry asked as he put his mask on. “Yes, I’ll go with you. Remind me to buy some Lysol and cleaning products as well.”, Gustave replied. 

~

The smell of pot reeked through the GSG-9 common room, a certain German with yellow stripes on his jacket sleeves knocked out on the couch and snoring quietly. Two other people were standing by the couch, staring down at the sleeping male in disappointment and semi-amusement. 

“Seriously, he’s been asleep since like 5 P.M yesterday. I say we wake him up now. After all, that’s what he gets for getting high and blasting Darude Sandstorm at 12 A.M yesterday.”, Monika ranted, blue eyes filled with agitation. 

“Calm down schnuki. Let him sleep, he’s probably hung over from getting so high.”, Elias replied, putting a hand on his girlfriends shoulder to calm her down. “No, I won’t calm down. I’m pissed off.”, Monika said with an even more annoyed look on her face. “God, Dominic is so stupid!”, Monika went back to ranting, making Elias deadpan. 

Slowly, another male joined the two, still wrapped in blankets and wearing a hoodie. Marius stayed quiet as he pulled the hood of his jacket up over his head, wanting to still cover most of his face. Marius stared at Monika and Elias with a tired look on his face. 

“Is there a reason we’re ranting so early in the morning?”, Marius asked quietly, startling both Monika and Elias. “Oh! Good morning Mari. How did you sleep?”, Monika asked. “Bold of you to assume I slept.”, Marius replied.

The male on the couch started to stir, waking up slowly. Dominic opened up his eyes, yawning quietly. Dominic looked up at the three other Germans, a confused look on his face. “Why’re are you all staring at me?”, Dominic asked, speech slurred and eyebrow raised. It was then when Dominic noticed his pounding headache.

“Do you not remember getting high yesterday?”, Monika asked with an amused and aggravated laugh. Elias started to giggle quietly while Marius joined Dominic on the couch, snuggling up to him. “You smell like drugs. You need to take a shower.”, Marius said bluntly as he rested his head on Dominic’s shoulder. 

“I don’t remember anything I did. I’ll go take a shower so katzechen over here doesn’t get aggravated with me.”, Dominic said, referring to Marius as “katzechen”. Dominic than got up and walked to the restroom, closing the door behind himself so he could take his clothes off and shower. One more male came walking out of the hallway, clad in fluffy pajamas, a black balaclava, and yellow tinted goggles. 

“Oh, hey Recruit.”, Monika greeted the 6’4 German Recruit. “Hi Monika.”, He replied. 

~ 

Gustave and Harry walked down one of the many aisles of the grocery store, putting whatever food they could into their cart, as well as cleaning products. 

“You think we should let the ops out already? I mean, I think making them stay in their designated areas and not letting them wander around base is kinda extreme, y’know? I think we should just not let them off of base and that be it.”, Harry explained to Gustave. 

“Just taking extra steps to keep everyone protected.”, Gustave replied calmly as he picked up a box of chocolates for himself. 

“Yes, I know. But some people just want to see each other again. For example, I can’t say that Taina is still sane, she hasn’t seen Emma for god knows how long now. She’s just trapped with Vicente, who probably just annoys her.”, Harry replied. 

Gustave stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what Harry said. “You could be right. I’ll think it over when we get back on base. The halls are eerily empty anyway.”, Gustave said. 

~

Gilles set a box of cereal down on the dining room table of the GIGN area of the base, smiling softly at his teammates. Emmanuelle was on her phone, texting Taina. Julien was resting his head on the table, staring at nothing in specific. Olivier was also on his phone, earbuds blasting loud metal music. Gilles poured milk and cereal into bowls for each of the four of them. 

“Where is Gus?”, Julien asked, looking up at Gillies with a look of worry. “He’ll be back in a bit, Ju. He’s at the supermarket with Harry. He’s getting food for the base since we’re running out already.”, Gilles explained to Julien. Julien just sighed, groaning quietly. “What are you so worked up about? Got a hot date with him or something?”, Olivier asked Julien with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Be nice.”, Emmanuelle replied to Olivier with a not so amused expression. “I wasn’t being rude. Friendly joking between teammates.”, Olivier said to Emmanuelle. Julien just blushed, looking away from everyone. 

Gilles handed everyone their bowls, smiling at each of them. Gilles didn’t know how he managed to tolerate his teammates for so long, but he was proud of himself for doing so. Gilles than prepared his own bowl of cereal, humming to himself. “Tastes good, oui?”, Gilles asked everyone. His teammates nodded in response. Gustave walked through the door of the GIGN area, Julien putting his mug of coffee down and running over to Gustave. Julien hugged the slightly taller male, nuzzling his cheek against Gustave’s. “I missed you last night, ma cherie!”, Julien greeted. “I uh.. missed you too, Jules.”, Gustave replied quietly, just kinda shocked that Julien hugged him so quickly. 

“He was whining about you this morning. Julien missed not being able to snuggle you last night.”, Emmanuelle giggled. “Shut your face.”, Julien giggled at Emma. 

~ 

It was around 2 in the afternoon when an announcement from Harry was made over the intercom, telling them to meet at the on base theatre. It was around 2:10 when they all got there. They all looked excited to finally be able to see each other again. Emmanuelle and Taina walked off to somewhere else though, probably making out or something. 

“Okay, so. Elena, Gus, and I had a discussion over text this morning wether we should let you guys roam the base since you guys haven’t been out since forever. We decided yes, but we can’t let you guys leave the base though, since it’s dangerous. So, have fun! You guys better be glad to see each other again!”, Harry said excitedly with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Schnucki - sweetie/baby/cutie
> 
> Katzechen - little cat 
> 
> Oui - yes 
> 
> Ma cherie - my darling


End file.
